The Lost Princess
by Sargant Sarcasm
Summary: The magic of the silver flower healed Emma, but at a price. She turned back into a baby, a newborn took the place of the 29 year old. And Snow and James got the chance to raise their child again. To celebrate Emma's recovery and rebirth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended.


The Lost Princess

Epilogue

_This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is actually a very fun story, and truth be told it...isn't even mine. It's about a girl._

_The Swan girl, Emma. _

_And it starts centuries back, with the moon. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of moonlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of moonlight grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. _

_Well, centuries passed and a hop, skip, and a boat ride away grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen-Queen Snow and King James. And the queen...well she was about to have a baby. Unfortunately, just after the birth of the beautiful baby girl, the evil queen, Regina, cast a curse. All who lived in the land were banished for 28 years whilst the baby, Emma, grew up and broke the spell. However, upon returning to their land for good, Emma fell ill. Very ill._

_She was running out of time. And that's usually when people start looking for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic silver flower._

_However, Cora-the only one who ever discovered the flower-hoarded the gift instead of sharing. She took the power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do, was sing a special song._

_Flower, gleam and glow._

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine..._

_Alright, you get the gist. She sings to it and she turns young. Creepy, right? _

A knight called Alexander climbed a small hill on the land across from their kingdom. He found it-a glowing silver flower. Practically bursting at the seams with magic. Hopefully this magic that could heal the princess. He alerted the other and they dug up the flower and its roots.

_The magic of the silver flower healed Emma, but at a price. She turned back into a baby, a newborn. A healthy newborn with beautiful golden hair took the place of the 29 year old. And Snow and James got the chance to raise their child again; the right way. _

_To celebrate Emma's recovery and rebirth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. _

_And for that one moment, everything was perfect._

_And then that moment ended. _

All you could hear was the slight creak of a door as Cora snuck into the palace. She creeped into little Emma's room, singing her song.

Flower gleam and glow.

Let your power shine-

The sorceress let out a small gasp as she tried to cut a lock of the glowing gold hair, only for it for it become a dull and blonde and to lose its magic. She could feel the years creeping back into her skin. So she did the only possible logic thing.

She kidnapped Emma.

James and Snow awoke to the sound of a baby crying and were heartbroken when a startling reality hit them like a ton of bricks-they had lost Emma again.

_The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Cora raised the child as her own._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine..._

_Cora had found her new magic flower. But this time, she was determined to keep it hidden._

"Why can't I go outside?" A young Emma asked as her mother brushed her long golden hair like they did every night.

"The outside world is a dangerous place-full of horrible and selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe," The dark haired woman replied with ease. "Do you understand, Flower?"

"Yes, Mommy," Emma answered.

_But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on Emma's birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky...in hope that one day their lost princess would return._


End file.
